


Famous Funtime

by kread17



Category: Real Person Fiction, The Vamps (UK Band)
Genre: Anal, Blow Jobs, Celebrities, First Person, Gay, Gay Sex, Gay Smut, Hot, Hot Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, mansion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 04:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21314344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kread17/pseuds/kread17
Summary: On his 18th birthday, Kieran went to a Vamps concert. When he meets them, he never expects to be invited to a mansion of horny stars.
Kudos: 9





	1. The Concert

Today was the day that I turned 18 and I was going to meet The Vamps. I was lucky enough to win a VIP package from a competition on a radio show. I was beyond excited to meet them. I was mostly excited to see James McVey and Connor Ball. Connor was basically a man child which I adored and James was always my crush of choice when someone asked me 'Who is your celebrity crush?'. I started to get dressed - I put on a light purple graphic t-shirt with LA art on it, black jeans and some blue trainers. I quickly grab my VIP tickets and my backstage pass before I forget, then I put them in my pockets which were fairly deep. The stadium was only a twenty minute walk from my house which was a good thing when it came to tours and concerts. Before leaving the house, I did my hair so it wasn't messy. It was only a flat style because I didn't care about how it looked. I leave the house and started to walk to the stadium. I was nervous to meet The Vamps because I loved them since day one and I was going to meet my crush. What if I embarrass myself in front of them? I just need to man up and tell the truth about how much I love them. Every fan has done it. Right?

  
When I arrived at the stadium, there was a massive line at the main door. Holy shit! There were so many people that were buying and wearing Vamps merch. I approached the back door which led to the backstage. I looked at the bodyguard who was tall and really buff.  
"Name and pass, Sir" He said.  
  
"Kieran" I showed him my pass and ticket. He moved out of the way and walked inside. It was a long hallway with many doors along the side. There were framed photos on the walls, with other celebrities who I adored.  
  
When I walked closer to the special VIP room, I got even more nervous. Here we go. I'm going to meet THE VAMPS. I took a deep breath before going in the room. I saw them and all four pairs of eyes looked back at me.  
  
"H-Hey, I'm K-Kieran" I shyly waved.  
“Oh hey, there’s our ‘very important person'." Brad said whilst standing up and walked towards me. He pulled me into a hug. He was wearing his glasses, a white shirt with a really dark teal jumper over it. He was also wearing his signature necklace and black jeans. Tristan stood up and walked to me and Brad  
"Let me make this into a threesome" Tristan chuckles and joins in the hug. He was wearing a shirt that was patterned like a peacock tail.  
"We have a sexy one today." Connor said with a smirk. He was wearing a white buttoned up shirt with a few buttons undone and a small rose on his shirt, on the right side of his chest when Connor called me sexy, I was a blushing mess "Awww he's cute when he is blushing." Connor said. James walks to me  
"Stop hogging the poor boy. Let me hug him." Brad and Tristan let go of me and James hugs me. I hugged him back and my heart melted. My cheeks felt like they were on fire as I felt James' arms around me. I was in heaven. He was wearing a white tank top with his muscles on display. Holy shit! He was hotter in person. James soon let go of me. "Have a seat on the couch, Kieran." The boys and I sat on the couch. It was a really comfy, red, leather couch.  
  
"So Kieran, how are you?" Connor asked  
"I just turned 18 today actually" I smiled.  
"Happy Birthday. Maybe we could give you a special performance?" Brad said with an adorable smile "We can sing any song you want?" He asked. I looked at James.  
  
"J-James can you sing ‘Stumble Home’ for me, p-please?" I stuttered, nervously. He nodded with a smile.  
"Of course Kieran… But only if you sing Lindsay's parts." James replied with a cheeky smile. DID JAMES MCVEY JUST ASK ME TO SING WITH HIM? IS THIS REAL LIFE?!  
  
"O-Okay. Sure, I guess. I'm not a good singer though." I said. James grabbed his AUX lead guitar and started to play ‘Stumble Home’.  
"I was trying to play it cool, just a couple with the guys. When you broke in with a fire in your eyes." James started to sing in his soft, angelic and passionate voice. You could feel the emotion with each line he sang. Then I started to sing Lindsay's part.  
  
"I was going home not thinking of a thing. Boy broke my heart, still recovering. It was the violin in the air, DJ dropping right when I saw you smile at me, the whole room stopped, it was hard to be everything I want and finally..." It wasn't perfect but it was good enough. Then I started to sing the chorus with James. Our voices, surprisingly, went well together. After we finished, James put down his guitar and the boys gave a round of applause. I smiled and rubbed the back of my neck, awkwardly.  
"James, you better watch out. He could replace you.” Brad joked with a chuckle. James punches Brad's arm playfully. I noticed Connor check the time on his watch.  
"Guys lets go. It's time." He tells them. They get their stuff and Brad takes off his glasses. They go to the stage and I follow them but I’m soon stopped by security. They brought me to my own private space to watch The Vamps. I couldn't stop smiling. This was already the best time of my life.  
  
After the show, I started to walk back to the VIP room. The show was beyond amazing. I swear James looked at me at one point. THEY EVEN DEDICATED A SONG TO ME. It was ‘Tequila’. I walked in the room and I saw all of the boys who were very sweaty. James looked at me.  
  
"Like the show, Kieran?" He asked me with a cheeky wink. I nodded with a slight blush forming on my cheeks.  
  
"I loved every second of it." I replied. James came over and wrapped his arm around me and whispered in my ear... "As a birthday present, you can sleep with me in my hotel room tonight." He smirks and his hand slowly goes to my ass. He gives it a soft squeeze. James winked at the guys who were looking at me. Did the guys know something that I didn’t? "Follow me." James instructed. He goes to the Uber car which was waiting for him and I followed. THIS IS GOING TO BE THE BEST BIRTHDAY EVER! JAMES MCVEY IS GOING TO FUCK ME! I followed him and he opened the car door for me. I entered the Uber and James sat next to me in the back. “Ever since I saw your cute little butt I just... I wanted it.” He smirked whilst grabbing my thigh. My eyes were fixed on his tightening fingers as I bit my bottom lip, softly.  
"I want you too, James." I said before reaching over and grabbing his crotch before squeezing it slightly. We both leaned in and started to make out. My hand went under James' tank top, rubbing his sweaty body whilst deepening the kiss. He nibbles my bottom lip as he pulls at my waist until I climb onto his lap. I started to slowly grind on his bulge whilst starting to kiss his neck. Then we both feel the car stop.  
  
"We're here." The driver said. We both blush and I get out of the car. James paid the person.  
  
When we entered the hotel, James escorted me to his room. We went inside and it was stunning - there was even a bottle of sparkling wine for later, I guess. Unexpectedly, James pulled me into a deep, passionate kiss. I happily kissed back and wrapped my arms around James' neck. James took off my jacket and shirt whilst kissing me. I felt him pushing me until I fell back against the bed. I looked up at him as he took off his tank top. I glared at his toned abs and his broad shoulders. I could feel my dick getting harder with each second that I look at his perfect body. I bite my bottom lip as he climbs on top of me. James started to kiss my neck slowly but with a slight roughness to it. I run my fingers through James' light brown hair as he planted soft kisses down my body. He reached my nipples and started to bite them and swirled his tongue in circular motions which made me start to moan at the feeling of his warm tongue. James climbs up my body and resumes the kiss. It was slightly rougher than last time. He rolls us both over so I was on top. I break the kiss and I couldn’t hold back from kissing his biceps and licked his vein which was popping out. I kissed his tattoo on his shoulder and I bit him as well. I went lower on his body and kiss each ab slowly - I could still taste the sweat on his body from the concert. James looked down at me with a smirk, knowing how much I loved his body. I unbuttoned his jeans and stripped them off, leaving him in a pair of black briefs. I rubbed James' large tent as I kiss his pecs and bite his nipples. I hear soft, quiet moans from James' lips.  
  
"Don't stop baby boy." James said quietly as I take off his boxers. I bit my bottom lip as I saw his eight and a half inch hard cock, stand proudly. He had big balls that were shaven as well. I wrapped my lips around his big cock and I started to suck slow but hard. I could hear him moan slightly louder.  
"Oh fuck Kieran." James grips my hair. I tried to deepthroat his cock but I could only handle six inches until I was gagging around his shaft. James pushed my head down so I was forced to try to handle his length. I gagged louder and drool slowly dripped down the meat. I started to suck fast and sloppy.  
"Fuck! You suck cock better than Connor!" James admitted with a smirk. "Bend over baby boy. I want to fuck that ass." He commanded. I stood up and bent over on the bed. James stands up and takes off my jeans and underwear in one, swift motion. He smacks my ass and I whimpered slightly. He teases me by rubbing the tip of his cock on my hole.  
"You have to beg." James smirks.  
"Fuck me, Daddy McVey. Make me your bitch!" I begged with a surprisingly slutty tone in my voice. He kept teasing my hole but suddenly, he rammed his cock in my ass. I let out a loud moan as I felt his every inch inside me at once, stretching my hole.  
"Oh fuck, Kieran! You are fucking tight!" James groaned and started to thrust, slow and hard at first. I moan softly with each thrust that James made. I started to feel him go deeper, making me grip the bed sheets tightly.  
  
"D-Daddy you are so big!" I whimpered.  
  
"We are just getting started, baby boy." James smirks and leans down to kiss my neck. He starts to bite it whilst his thrusts were getting harder. I reached around and dug my nails into his back and grabbed his hair. James’ balls were slapping against my ass and sweat was appearing on both of our foreheads. My cock was slowly leaking precum. I scooped some of it onto my finger and reached up to feed it to James. I felt his warm wet mouth envelop my finger as he sucked it off, seductively. "You taste good. Salty but a bit sweet, just the way I like it." He smirks and licked his lips. His cock rubbed against my prostate with every thrust and I started to scream with pleasure and claw his back harder meanwhile his moans were getting louder too.  
  
"I'm s-so close, daddy!" I felt my orgasm getting closer with each thrust James made.  
"Me too!" James grunts and moans. He gets faster and harder.  
"I'm gonna c-cum" I said.  
  
“Do it, Kieran… C’mon, I wanna see you cum for Daddy.” James growls, slamming even harder into me. Finally, it was time. I moaned James’ name whilst shooting my cum all over my stomach  
"Want daddy's load in your ass?" James said with a smirk when I was finished.  
"Yes daddy! Cum in my ass!" I responded with a begging tone, though also panting. Soon after, James did one more deep thrust and I felt his cock twitch before flooding my insides.  
  
“Ohhhhh fuck yeah! Take it, Kieran! Mmmmm…” He moaned loudly as he filled me up.  
  
When James came down from his high, he pulled out and fell onto the bed next to me. We both panted heavily, trying to catch our breath.  
"Your ass was fucking amazing, Kieran." James said.  
  
"Th-Thank you" I responded… I just got fucked by James McVey and I still feel like a nervous fan.  
"Can I tell you something?" He asked.  
"Sure" I responded  
"Me and a lot of others own this mansion… It’s huge and loads of us share it. Me, the band and a lot of other horny celebrities. We all go there to have sex… And I think you’d make a great addition to the mansion." James explained. That was a lot of information to take in… A fuck-ton of celebrities fuck in a shared mansion?! And I was invited to go there?!  
  
"I'm not a celebrity though." I pointed out.  
  
"You are a great fuck, though." He winked "Would you like to join the mansion? It's a private property." He asked me. When thinking about it, I would love to meet celebrities that I adored like Shawn Mendes and Grant Gustin. Also, to be fucked by people like that would be FUCKING AWESOME. Who would say no to that? So I nodded at James as a response.  
"Sure. I would love to" I smiled.  
  
"Awesome, you don't have to pack. We will get you new stuff. I will tell the band and we can go tomorrow.” James informed me.  
  
“Oh, okay.” I nodded.  
  
“I suggest you get some sleep. It’s a big day, tomorrow." He said and ruffled my hair. I put on my boxers and James gave me a cuddle as we tried to sleep. Hundreds of questions and fantasies span around my head… A Celebrity Mansion? I couldn’t wait…


	2. Warm Welcome

It was eight o'clock in the morning, today was moving day. I was going to live with a bunch of hot and horny dudes. How did I get so lucky? I got out of the extremely comfortable king sized bed and went to the bathroom. When I opened the door, I saw James, naked, taking a shower. He looks at me.   
"Good morning handsome. Fancy joining me?" He asked.   
"Sure. Why not?" I take off my underwear and stepped into the shower. I saw water running down his abs and I bite my lip. Come on, Kieran. Save your energy for later on. I grabbed shower gel and started to wash James' body   
"Excited when we get to the mansion?" He asked   
"Fuck yeah. Hot guys and sex. What's not to love?" I replied with a soft chuckle. I washed his toned abs and I watched how the suds were slowly going down on his body and dripped onto his cock. I could feel his slow breathing as he looked at me. James grabs a bar of soap.   
"If you don’t mind, I'll wash you." He smirks   
"I don't mind. Go ahead." I said as he started to wash my back first. I could feel the suds trickling down my back and on to my ass. James gave my ass a playful smack, making me bite my lip.    
"Shall we meet the others?" I suggested   
"We should." He nodded and we rinsed off our bodies. He turned off the water and we dried ourselves and got dressed. We wore the same clothes as last night. James and I went to the lobby to meet the guys.   
"Had fun last night?" Brad smirked.   
"Yeah, best birthday ever!" I smiled.   
"Well, consider living in the mansion as a birthday present." Tristan said with a wink.   
"I'm driving so Kieran you will be next to me." Connor decided whilst going to the car. The rest of us followed him to the car. I got into the front with Connor and the rest of the boys were at the back.   
"Buckle up boys." Connor commanded as everyone strapped in. He turned the key and soon, we were on the road. "Kieran, put on a decent radio station, please."   
"Okay Connor." I put on a radio which were mostly playing a mixture of music. It was currently playing Just My Type, as if it were fate. We sang our hearts out and were having our own carpool karaoke. It was so fun!   
  
After thirty minutes, we were stuck in traffic. Connor sighed and I looked at him. He was trying to hide his boner.   
"Need help with that?" I asked Connor. He looks at me   
"Sure. I haven't had a blowjob in a few days." He replied. I take off my seatbelt and unzipped his jeans. I saw his eight inch hard cock spring out of his jeans. It was nice and thick as well - thicker than James. I wrapped my lips around his cock and started to suck at a medium pace. I hear him moan slightly.   
"Damn you have a good mouth, Kieran." Connor bites his lip.   
"See, I wasn't lying to you!" James said.    
"What a legend!" Tristan cheered.   
"Fuck, now I wish he was sitting next to me." I could hear the jealousy in Brad's voice. In one swift motion, I deepthroated Connor's cock. I got his entire cock in my mouth and I started to gag on it. Connor moans got slightly louder.   
"Oh fuck! You are going to make a great addition to the mansion." Connor bit his lip and he looked at James in the rear view mirror. "You always pick the good ones. " He said to him.   
"What can I say? I have amazing taste." James smirked. I looked up at Connor whilst sucking faster and sloppier. I swirled my tongue slowly in a circular motion on the tip of his cock. He gripped the steering wheel tightly.   
"If you keep this up I’m gonna cum in your mouth very soon..." Connor said, continuing to bite his bottom lip. I smirk at the thought of tasting his cum. I started to suck faster and harder. I was playing with his balls as well with my hand. Connor moans louder.   
"I'm going to c-cum!" He groaned and jizz shot into my mouth. I feel his warm cum in my mouth and swallowed. I took Connor's cock out of my mouth and sit up. I licked my lips and smirked. Connor panted and puts his cock in jeans.   
  
After some time, we arrived at the mansion. My jaw dropped to the ground. It was big, luxurious, modern and spread out. A brick house with multiple floors. It was like a modern Wayne manor. Connor parked the car.   
"Okay Kieran. We’re here. Someone will give you a tour around the place." He said whilst taking off his seatbelt before getting out along with the guys. Is this real life or is this just fantasy? I take off my seatbelt and get out of the car too. I followed them to the front door and went inside. The floor was clean, white marble. I suddenly hear a voice which was calling my name.   
"Hey! Are you Kieran?" He asked whilst getting closer to me. I looked at him. It was GRANT GUSTIN! HOLY SHIT!   
"Y-Yeah. I'm-I'm K-Kieran" I stuttered. Grant smiled.   
"Don't be nervous. I'm going to give you a tour around the place" He winked. Grant was wearing a white t-shirt with red on the sleeve edge and where the head hole was. He was also wearing jeans, basic trainers and a necklace. I noticed him sneaking a peak at my butt.   
"James wasn't lying that you had a big ass." Grant smirked. "Let's start the tour." A soft blush appeared on my face and nodded. I looked at The Vamps and waved.   
"Bye guys" I said before I feel Grant pulling me away.   
"So let me show you the bedroom sections. They're three main sections and some sub-sections which are the bedrooms." Grant explained. "I'm in the actor section and I'm in the superhero bedroom." We walked to the actors section. I quickly follow him. He looked at me.   
"This is the actors section. You can guess by the sign on the wall." I looked to my right and there was a sign was had 'Actors' on it. "This is where you can find Riverdale, Chilling Adventures of Sabrina cast members like Kj Apa and Ross Lynch. Disney stars are here like Jake T Austin. Also superheros like Tom Holland and me. Finally, Once Upon A Time stars like Josh Dallas. Have you got all of that in your brain?" He asked me.   
"Yeah...kinda" I responded. I didn’t know that so many celebrities were here and this was ONLY the first section. Grant started to go upstairs   
"Come on, Kieran. The other two are up here." He said and I just nodded.   
"Okay Grant." I followed him and smiled. We already arrived at the other section.   
"So this section is musicians. This is the section where you find The Vamps, Big Time Rush, Shawn Mendes, The Chainsmokers and others. This section is quite small and it's mostly bands/bands who have broken up like One Direction." Grant smiles "Let me show you the games room. It's massive and the last section is near there."    
"I love gaming. I do it nearly all the time." I chuckled as Grant leads me into the game room. "HOLY SHIT!" I exclaimed. This room was fucking heaven. There was a pool table, air hockey table, some game machines, the newest consoles and a huge TV. Grant laughed at my reaction.   
"I know. It's cool. Let me show you the last section." He walked out of the other side of the games room. I followed him "So this is the Youtuber section. This is where you can find Joe Sugg, Caspar Lee, Seán McLoughin aka Jacksepticeye and Matthew Patrick. And that’s all of the sections." Grant smiled.   
"Where is my bedroom?" I asked   
"Actually, your bedroom depends on who has you. If Kj fucks you then you sleep in his bed. Basically you get passed around." Grant replied with a smirk and gets closer to me. He wraps his hands around my waist.   
"Oh really?" I asked. He nodded before crashing his lips onto mine. I kissed back and I slowly add my tongue into the kiss. He lifted me by the hips and puts me on the pool table whilst deepening the kiss. I run my fingers through his light brown hair. It was so soft and fluffy. Grant started to kiss my neck. He was soft and tender with his kisses which was nice - I’m always a sucker for neck kisses. 

As he was kissing my skin, I could feel Grant’s hand go under my shirt - his touch was warm on my skin. I moan softly in Grant's ear.

“Like that, baby boy?” Grant said with a smirk. 

“Yes Grant.” I take off my shirt and ripped off Grant's.

“Eager, aren't we?” Grant chuckled, his body on full display. 

“I just like what I see and I want it badly.” I smirked.

“Clearly.” Grant started to kiss me deeply again and started to unbuckle his jeans and I helped him take them off. Once they were off, he was commando and I couldn't help but stare at his seven and a half inch cock.

“W-Wow” I was drooling at the sight

“I know that I am not as big as James but it can do the job quite well.” Grant said whilst he was taking off my jeans and underwear “Bend over on the table.” Grant commanded “I want to have a taste of that ass.” I bend over on the pool table, feeling the green fabric under my hands and knees, then shook my ass in front of his face. Grant gave my ass a smack before shoving his face into my ass. He gave my hole a few small licks at first which caused some moans to come out of my mouth. Sometimes he flicked his tongue against my hole which drove me crazy. Then he shoves his tongue into my hole and HOLY SHIT he was amazing. His tongue movements were fast and powerful. I started to grip the sides of the table. I was moaning uncontrollably loud.

“F-fuck, you are talented with that tongue.” I panted slightly

“I have had a lot of practise in my time.” He rubs my back 

“You ready for the main event?” He asked me with a smirk. I nodded.

“Yeah. Bring it on” I smirk. No need to be gentle in this place. Right? So fuck it! Grant stands up and gets me off the pool table. I bend over on the side of the table. He rubs the tip of cock against my wet hole. He gives my ass a smack before sliding his cock in. I moan softly at first.

“Fuck that hole feels good!” Grant bit his bottom lip and pushed in more. I moan louder. I could feel every inch inside me, stretching my hole. I grip the table.

“You okay there baby boy?” Grant asked

“Y-Yeah. I'm still new to the sex thing. James was my first.” I said. I didn't admit that to James when he fucked me last night. I only did blowjobs and that was it. I knew some tricks from watching gay porn, of course.

“Ahhh I see. I will be abit more gentle this time.” Grant smirked and smacked my ass. He starts to thrust slowly at first. Fuck! His cock felt so good inside me. I was getting used to this as it continued. Grant starts to thrust faster and slightly rougher. I moan louder with each thrust that Grant made.

“Don't stop, daddy!” I begged

“I wasn't planning to, baby boy.” He whispered in my ear. It sent shivers down my spine and it turned me on even more. I grip harder on the table so I could be stable whilst getting fucked. Grant kissed and nibbled my back, leaving small hickeys. Was I already getting marked? I already love this place. It was perfect. Hot guys, hot sex and an awesome mansion. I suddenly felt Grant hitting my prostate.

“R-right there, Daddy!” I filled the room with my loud moans. I couldn't help it. It felt amazing. His cock was rubbing against my prostate repeatedly and so I started to leak precum into the green fabric. Grant noticed and gets some on his finger and tastes it.

“You taste amazing, babe.” He said whilst tasting more. He started to stroke my cock and rubbed his thumb on my sensitive tip.

“Fucking hell. I'm so close, Grant!” I moaned out

“Not until I cum first. Mansion rules: The top always cums first. Remember that!” He smacks my ass, leaving a mark this time. He grabbed my hair and pulled it slightly whilst pounding my hole as his balls were slapping against my ass. “I'm so close. Are you ready for Daddy’s load?” He asks in a seductive tone

“Give it to me! Please, Daddy!” I begged. I couldn't wait any longer and I needed to cum so badly. Grant smirked as he heard me beg. He started to fill me up with his warm load. As I feel him releasing inside of me, I began cumming on the pool table. I started to pant heavily “Holy shit! That was amazing!”

“Best fuck I had in awhile.” Grant smiled and pulled out. “Oh…” He realised “I’ve forgotten a rule.”

“What is it?” I asked him

“You’re not allowed clothes but maybe we’ll dress you up in a sexy costume from time to time.” He winked. “Also, you’re sleeping in my bed tonight. Explore the house, meet people etc. Have fun, Kieran.” He gave me a rough yet passionate kiss.

“See you later then, Grant.” I kissed back and walked out of the room. 

Time to explore! This mansion is massive. Where do I begin? Let's do ground floor. I came down the spiraling staircase which made me kinda dizzy. I decided to check out the kitchen first because I'm kinda hungry from my fuck with Grant. I walked into the kitchen and looked around to see marble countertops and marble flooring. I noticed someone wearing nothing but an apron. I was busy checking out the muscles to notice his face.

“Like what you see then?” The guy spoke in a lovely deep tone. “I'm Antoni Parowski. The mansion’s chef.” I was in awe. I think I'm in heaven. 

“What are you making?” I asked, curiously.

“Just homemade pizzas. I'm doing a veggie one for James McVey. Some meat ones for the others. I'm doing a variety. What do you want?”

“Add me onto the meat lovers list.” I replied with a smile. “Also, do you need any help? It looks like you need to make a lot of pizzas. I can do dessert as well?” I’ve always liked cooking and baking.

“Some help would be wonderful. Thank you. If you are doing dessert, no nuts because Connor Ball is allergic and some others as well.” Antoni warned me. I nodded and started to make some pizzas with Antoni. “So, how did you make it in here then?” He asked me, curiously.

“Well, I will tell you the short story. Yesterday was my 18th birthday and I had VIP tickets to the Vamps concert. I met them and then after the show, James invited me into his hotel room. Basically I had my first time with James McVey and he invited me to this wonderful place because he thought I was good enough to be here.” I explained.

“Sounds like you had the best birthday of your life.” Antoni smiled.

“It was quite magical.” I smiled happily whilst putting several pizzas in the oven.

“Well welcome to the mansion then.” Antoni leaned down and kissed me softly yet passionately. I kissed back, deeply.

“Damn, you are a great kisser.” I smirked.

“You’re pretty amazing as well.” He winked. “Want to ring the dinner bell?” He asked. I nodded and picked up this gold looking bell. It was quite heavy. I start to ring it with both hands. The loud ringing noise echoes throughout the entire mansion. After a short while, a crowd of hot naked guys came to the kitchen and grabbed some slices of pizzas. I pulled out some more pizzas out of the oven to make sure everyone was fed. As everyone was eating, I was making dessert. I was making some simple cupcakes for everyone. Some were chocolate, some were red velvet, some were funfetti and some were victoria sponge. However, in the middle of baking, I felt someone suddenly start kissing my neck soft and tenderly. I looked up at the guy and it was a naked James McVey “Hello again.” I smirked.

“Making cupcakes? Connor loves cupcakes.” He smiled and kissed my neck more. I let out a soft moan as I felt him squeezing my ass. “You have such a nice ass, babe.” He smirked.

“You had your turn yesterday. Let other people have a go.” I pecked his cheek. He sighed. 

“Fine, Kieran. I heard that Grant fucked you. Who was better me or him?” He asked

“Not answering that question.” I answered whilst putting the batter in the cupcake cases and putting the trays in the oven - setting the timer for twenty minutes. As we waited, James looked at me, lustfully.

“Just a blowjob? Please?” James begged.

“I can't say no to you.” I chuckle and kiss down James’ toned body. I take my time to kiss every muscle and ab on his body. I start to stroke his soft cock whilst biting and sucking on his nipples. James moaned as he leaned against the counter.

“Fuck, I missed this, already.” It wasn't long till his cock was fully erect. I take my mouth off his nipples and I went on my knees. I took my hand off James’ member and wrapped my lips around the head and sucked the tip slowly. James let out a low moan. 

“You are such a fucking tease.” He bit his bottom lip and grabbed my hair. Finally, after some teasing, I wrapped my lips around James’ cock. I start to suck hungrily “Ohhhhh yeeeeaaahhhh. Such a good boy.” He moaned out and pushed my head down. I gagged on his thick cock and drooled all over it. “Just like that, baby boy.” He moaned louder. I slowly rubbed his body as I sucked faster and faster with each second. I could taste some precum leaking out from James. “I'm-I'm so close!” James tightened the grip of my hair. Not long after, he pushes my head deep and shot a warm, hot load in my mouth. He panted softly as I pulled my mouth off his cock. I swallowed every drop of his warm seed. The timer went off for the cupcakes and I pulled them out of the oven.

“Perfect timing, McVey.” I licked my lips and chuckled softly.

“You are so perfect for this place. I hope you know that.” He smiled and kissed me softly. He took a vanilla cupcake and left. I FUCKING LOVE THIS PLACE.

At 11pm, I was feeling fatigued by all the fucking and sucking. I yawned loudly and I remembered that I was sleeping with Grant tonight which I was excited about. I walked to the actor section of the mansion and saw the room with a sign that had  _ ‘Superheros’ _ written on it. I opened the door and as I walked in, I saw that the walls were painted blue and red and some accents of yellow. There was a massive bookcase which was filled with DC and Marvel comic books. There was a shrine of some sorts near to the beds. It had Thor's hammer, Captain America's Shield, Spiderman’s mask, Deadpool’s katana and so much more. I was smiling like an idiot. The beds were colour coordinated by the superhero. Tom Holland had Spiderman covers, Ryan Reynolds had black and red, Grant Gustin had red and yellow, Chris Evans had red, white and blue and Chris Hemsworth had red and silver. Suddenly, I felt someone tapping my shoulder. I turned and I saw it was the Flash himself.

“Hey Grant.” I smiled

“Hey Kieran. Are you tired?” Grant asked

“I'm fucking knackered.” I rubbed my eyes and yawned.

“Awww poor baby. Let's cuddle and you can sleep.” Grant goes to his bed and went under his cover. He lifted the duvet and patted the mattress beside him. “Come on baby.” I smiled and laid down next to Grant. He pulled the cover over us and he cuddled up to me. I smiled in Grant’s arms. I felt...safe.

“Good night Grant.” I gave Grant a quick kiss.

“Good night Kieran.” He kissed me back and we slowly fell asleep. I wonder what tomorrow will bring?


End file.
